The present invention relates to a signaling assembly which finds usefulness when installed on overland vehicles, and more particularly to a signaling assembly which when coupled with the controls of an overland vehicle may operate as a combined warning lamp and rear view mirror assembly, and which further provides a visibly discernible signal which can be viewed from a wide range of locations not possible heretofore.
The beneficial effects of employing auxiliary signaling assemblies have been disclosed in various United States Patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,167; 5,207,492; 5,355,284; 5,361,190; 5,481,409; 5,499,169; 5,528,422; 6,005,724; and 6,257,746 all of which are incorporated by reference herein. The mirror assemblies disclosed in some of these patents teach the use of various dichroic mirrors which are operable to reflect a broad band electromagnetic radiation, within the visible light portion of the spectrum, while simultaneously permitting electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths which reside within a predetermined spectral band to pass therethrough. As disclosed in this earlier prior art, these same dichroic mirrors remain an excellent visual image reflector, that is, achieving luminous reflectance which is acceptable for automotive, and other industrial applications, while simultaneously achieving an average transmittance in the predetermined spectral band which is suitable for use as a visual signal at a wide range of distances and for various purposes.
While all of these prior art devices have worked with some degree of success, various shortcomings have been uncovered which have detracted from their wide spread use. Among the several shortcomings which have impeded commercial introduction has been the manufacturing costs associated with applying the rather complex optical coatings which are necessary to form the dichroic mirrors that are employed in these devices.
Still further, other devices have been introduced which diverge, to some degree, from the use of dichroic mirrors. These devices however, when built in accordance with their teachings, have been unable to provide the same performance characteristics as provided by the prior art which employs dichroic mirrors. Still further, other prior art references have described devices which attempt to provide the same functional benefits as described in these earlier patents. These references describe all manner of mirror housing modifications, where for example, lamps are located in various orientations to project light into predetermined areas both internally and/or beside the overland vehicle and to further provide auxiliary signaling or warning capability. Examples of these patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,155; 4,646,210; 4,916,430; 5,059,015; 5,303,130; 5,371,659; 5,402,103; 5,497,306; and 5,436,741 to name but a few.
In addition to the shortcomings associated with fabricating a suitable dichroic coating for use in mirror assemblies as described in the prior art, the associated mirror housings have decreased in volume as a result of recent automotive platform design changes. Consequently, the amount of internal space which is available when these same housings are employed is quite limited. Therefore, the size and weight of an enclosed light emitting assembly employed in such signaling devices has become a significant factor in the development and commercial introduction of a suitable product.
To address these and other perceived shortcomings in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,724 disclosed a novel mirror assembly which employed a mirror substrate which is fabricated by using conventional techniques, and which includes a primary mirror surface region which reflects less than about 80% of a given band of visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation; and a secondary region adjacent thereto and through which electromagnetic radiation may pass. In mirrors of this design, the average reflection of the mirror coating is greater than about 50%. This novel invention resulted in significant decreases in the manufacturing costs for devices of this type. Still further, the perceived safety advantages of using such auxiliary signaling devices has now been well established, inasmuch as these same signaling assemblies provide a convenient means whereby an operator may signal vehicles which are adjacent to, and rearwardly oriented relative to an overland vehicle equipped with same, of their intention, for example, to change lanes, turn, or perform other vehicle maneuvers which would be of interest to vehicles traveling adjacent thereto.
A signaling assembly which achieves these and other advantages is the subject matter of the present application.
Therefore one aspect of the present invention relates to a signaling assembly which includes a reflective substrate having opposite first and second surfaces, and wherein the reflective substrate simultaneously reflects visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation, and passes visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation; a plurality of electromagnetic radiation emitters which are borne by the second surface and which, when energized, emit electromagnetic radiation; and a reflector borne by the second surface and which directs the electromagnetic radiation emitted by some of the electromagnetic radiation emitters in a direction so that it may pass through the reflective substrate and be viewed from a location forward of the first surface, and the electromagnetic radiation emitted by a remainder of the electromagnetic radiation emitters in a direction so they may be viewed from a location forward of the second surface.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a signaling assembly which includes, a reflective substrate having opposite first and second surfaces; a plurality of electromagnetic radiation emitters borne by the second surface and which emit electromagnetic radiation when energized; and a reflector having first and second portions each of which has an axis of orientation, and wherein the first and second portions are each disposed in reflecting relation relative to a portion of the electromagnetic radiation emitters, and wherein the respective axes of orientation extend in diverging substantially opposite relation one relative to the other, and wherein the first portion of the reflector directs emitted electromagnetic radiation in a direction so that it may pass through the reflective substrate and be viewed from locations forward of the first surface, and the second portion of the reflector directs emitted electromagnetic radiation in a direction so that it may be viewed from a location forward of the second surface.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a signaling assembly which includes a housing mounted on an overland vehicle and which has a substantially opaque sidewall, and which defines an internal cavity, and first and second apertures, and wherein the housing has first and second sides; a reflective substrate positioned in substantially occluding relation relative to the first aperture, and further having opposite first and second surfaces, and wherein the second surface of the reflective substrate faces in the direction of the cavity, and the first surface faces away from the cavity, and wherein the reflective substrate is operable to both reflect and pass visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation; a translucent substrate disposed in substantially occluding relation relative to the second aperture; a plurality of electromagnetic radiation emitters mounted on the second surface of the reflective substrate, and which each face in the direction of the cavity, and which, when energized, emit visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation; and a reflector positioned in reflecting relation relative to the plurality of electromagnetic radiation emitters, and wherein the reflector has a first portion which reflects electromagnetic radiation emitted by at least one of the electromagnetic radiation emitters in a direction where it is subsequently passed by the reflective substrate and can be seen from one side of the housing, and a second portion which reflects electromagnetic radiation emitted by at least one of the electromagnetic radiation emitters through the translucent substrate which substantially occludes the second aperture, and wherein the electromagnetic radiation which passes through the translucent substrate can be viewed from the opposite side of the housing.
Yet still a further aspect of the present invention relates to a signaling assembly for use on an overland vehicle and which includes a housing having a sidewall, and which defines first and second internal cavities and first, second and third apertures; a reflective substrate supported by the housing and disposed in substantially occluding relation relative to the first aperture; and wherein the reflective substrate defines a first line of reference; a first light transmissible substrate supported by the housing and disposed in substantially occluding relation relative to the second aperture, and wherein the light transmissible substrate has a forward facing surface which defines a second line of reference, and a rearward facing surface which faces in the direction of the second internal cavity, and wherein the second line of reference is oriented in spaced, relation relative to the first line of reference, and wherein the third aperture communicates with the second internal cavity, and a translucent substrate is disposed in substantially occluding relation relative to the third aperture; a plurality of electromagnetic radiation emitters mounted on the rearwardly facing surface of the light transmissible substrate and which, when energized, emit electromagnetic radiation which passes through the light transmissible substrate and the translucent substrate; and a reflector mounted on the rearwardly facing surface of the light transmissible substrate, and wherein the reflector has a first portion which is oriented in reflecting relation relative to some of the electromagnetic radiation emitters, and a second portion which is oriented in reflecting relation relative to the remainder of the electromagnetic radiation emitters.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter.